


Better Kisser

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Kissing, Love Confessions, Movie Night, Multi, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, trio couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: Warren was invited by Chloe and Max for a sleepover. All three enjoyed the night until then it's become very interesting.





	Better Kisser

Better Kisser

On the night, Warren Graham was invited by Max and Chloe to have a sleepover in Chloe's place. It was very intimate and odd at first, but he wants to spend time with his new friends. He knew that Max and Chloe are the things, but unaware that they fell in love with him as well. 

He was nervous as this is the first time for a sleepover,” This is very odd… Max and Chloe invited me to go to Chloe's room and have a sleepover? I know Max and Chloe are the things, but I never expected them to invite me. I bet that they going to kiss in front of me. If they are, I'm just fucking leave. I'm sick of tired that all of this friend-zone crap or labeled me as a pervert. It will be pointless to go. The good thing is that Brooke is out of my life after she being insane….Whatever, let's see how this sleepover goes… Tomorrow, It's going ape. I tried to ask someone, but they rejected or being busy. I even asked Max and she declined it. Tomorrow, I will ask someone again. If it's not, Then I'll go ape myself and burn two tickets.”

Arriving at Chloe's house, Joyce was happy to see Warren.

“Hello, Warren. How are you doing?” Joyce greeted.

“I’m doing fine. Thank you for asking, Joyce,” Warren smiled.

Taking him to the door and lightly knock, she left him as the door opened. Chloe and Max setting up the bed and popcorn.

“Hey, Warren,” Max greet with a smile, hugging him.

“Hey, Max,” Warren greeted her. “Hello, Chloe.”

“What’s up, dude. I’m just setting up. Make yourself comfortable,” Chloe welcomed.

Warren began to look around at Chloe's room, while Max quickly glances at him as she can’t help it.

“I’m not going to lie. Warren is so cute when he looked quiet and nervous. Especially… he looked curious,” Max smiled and uttered.

After Chloe setting up, Chloe and Max began to sit down and looked at Warren as he is not wearing his PJ. 

“Warren, you’re not wearing your PJ,” Max chuckled.

“Yeah. What is that?” Chloe added.

“Well, I holding my PJ and I didn’t have time for… something. I was busy that time.” Warren said, rubbing his neck. “I guess I have to use your bathroom?

“Sure, You can use it,” Chloe sighed.

“Also, is it okay that I could take a shower because-” Chloe cut him off before finishing his sentence.” It’s cool. You are welcome to use it.”

“Thank you, Chloe” Warren smiled.

After he heading to the bathroom, Max was surprised that Chloe is nice to him. Chloe never likes nerds, but with Warren… It is a completely different story, but Warren is no longer a nerd.

6 minutes later

After taking a shower, Warren takes a towel and dry himself; looked at the mirror to see himself. He has some small abs as he been working out, but not too much as he doesn’t like being a guy with big muscle. He began to wear his PJ as having iron maiden t-shirt and grey short.

After that, he heard some giggle in the room and smiled.”Man, these girls are happy together since their childhood. Well, at least… they love each other.”

When entering the room, Max and Chloe glance at him as he looked attractive. Warren greets them and sitting next to Max in the bed. 

“Whoa, Warren. You like Iron Maiden?” Chloe noticed his shirt.

“Yeah, I do. I have all their albums,” Warren answered. 

Max was waitresses this, really happy as Warren and Chloe getting along together.

So, they decided to watch Blade Runner which is Max and Chloe's favorite. Warren like the movie as well. 

The three enjoyed the movie together. While Warren watching, Chloe places her hand at Max's and then quickly kissed her. Warren heard the kiss but decided to ignore it and eating popcorn.

Max and Chloe glance at him, began to smile. So, Max places her at Warren's which made him blushed. 

After the movie, The three didn't get tired but decided to talk even though the three holding hands.

They were talking about movies, then music, until then….

 

Chloe has something in her mind. “Hey, Warren. Can I ask you a question?”

“Well, that's random… but, hit me,” Warren said.

“Well, this is sound crazy and… I was wondering… who is a better kisser?” Chloe smirked. 

Warren and Max began to blush so hard. “Uh, Chloe-”

“Hold on, Max. I want Warren to answer this”, Chloe demanded.

“Uhh… why are you telling me this,” Warren asked, blushing.

“Come on, Warren. Just one simple question, “ Chloe teasing.” You saw a girl on girl action.”

“Well, that's doesn't mean anything it. So, I don't know”, Warren said. “Beside… If you want to make out with her, then I can just leave.”

“No no no no,” Max and Chloe's voice stopped him.

Warren stopped as Chloe grabbed his arm.

“Listen, Warren. I'm not mocking you or anything. Me and Chloe already liked you. So, you're out of friend zone already,” Max explained.

Warren looked confused, raises his eyebrow. 

“Wait... What? I don't understand it. You and Chloe? Fell in love with me? Chloe, I thought that I'm not your type. And… Max… I-I-I thought you see me as a little brother,” Warren said, look frown. 

Max and Chloe feel guilty about this. Warren doesn't deserve the hate. Warren needs some love in his life. So, they regret friend zoned him…

They really love him…..

Max hugged him and then Chloe. 

“Warren, do you still those tickets?” Max asked

“Yes, why?” Warren answer.

“We want to make it up to you. We love you, Warren. So, we are happy to come to go ape.,” Max smiled.

Warren can't be happier to hear this. Even, Chloe is happy too as well. So, the ways that they decide to go is that Warren has to take them by using his car. He couldn’t think that Max and Chloe became his girlfriends… he never has experience having two girlfriends and goes on….

“So, Warren. I still need your answer. Who is a better kisser?”, Chloe asked.

Warren facepalm,” Really? I still don’t know.”

“Well, I guess you will be the judge of that,” Chloe said.

“Well, by what? See you girls kissing,” he replies. 

Chloe began to smirk and getting closer to him.”No, idiot. We have to kiss you.” 

Max like the idea of her best friend but at the same time, she feels nervous as it’s her first time to kiss him.” This is... Why did I feel exciting? I mean… Nevermind. Fuck it, I’m ready to kiss him so bad. I still love Chloe. So, I love Warren and Chloe. Chloe love me and Warren. So… I hope Warren love me and Chloe….” 

“What? Do you and Max want to kiss me? I…’” Warren blushed.

“Don’t deny. I know you check me out, Warren,” Chloe teasing. Even though, Warren didn’t check her out. 

“Uh… Chloe. He never checks you out,” Max added, chuckle.

“Yeah, I didn’t,” Warren said.

Chloe didn’t care, but she wants to pretend he did. So, she makes him pick and kiss for 10 seconds. He has to choose Chloe or Max….

“Well, I’m waiting,” Chloe said. 

“Uh… I guess… Max?” Warren answered in a lower voice.

“Ha, I knew you would pick your crush first. That’s cool, Warren. I know you already want this,” Chloe teasing.

“Yeah…” he said.  
“So, Warren... “ Max chuckle,” Are you ready for this?” 

Warren can’t believe it that his dream come true…..

“Yes, I am,” he answered. 

While Chloe watching, Max and Warren began to kiss… Chloe admits it that Warren is a good kisser, but she has to see if kissing him. Max and Warren’s kiss was real love as they never saw before.

After the 10 seconds, they broke the kiss. 

“Wow. Warren… you’re a good kisser… I’m not going to lie…” Max whispered.

“Thanks…” he chuckled.

Then, it is Chloe’s turn to kiss him. 

“Get ready, lover boy,” she said, aggressive grab his shirt and kiss him.

Chloe began to feel so warn inside and want it never stops. So, she getting jealous of Warren’s kissing skill. 

After the kiss, Max and Chloe were quiet, while Warren feels the same. they enjoyed the kiss from Warren. It is worthy of remembering this night…

“Well, I guess… I have to choose then,” he said, look confused.

“Well, Warren. You already won since you are a good kisser,” Max explained. 

“Yeah, better than us,” Chloe added.

“Yeah… to be honest… I really enjoyed kisses from you girls.” Warren confessed. “Especially, I never knew that I got some kissing skill since I never kiss a girl before.”

All three laughed as they really enjoyed the night. Then, Warren grew tired as he yawning. The girls grew as well. 

So, Warren laying down in the floor, but Chloe wants him to sleep in the middle of her bed. So, he did. 

When laying down in Chloe’s bed, Max and Chloe place their heads into his chest. Warren has to get used to this. 

“Well, Warren. You better save your kissing for tomorrow when going ape,” Max smiled. 

“Yeah, Warren. Don’t lose it,” Chloe added.

“I won’t, ladies. Goodnight,” Warren smiled.

“Goodnight, Warren.” Max and Chloe say, quickly kiss him in the cheeks. Then, Max and Chloe quickly kiss each other.

“What’s a night. Max and Chloe become my girlfriends. I now become their boyfriend. I never to be part of trio couple before. At least, they loved me and I loved them back,” Warren uttered, smiled. 

All three sleep together…

The end.


End file.
